Forbidden No More
by SOA loving mom
Summary: My first fan fic story. I'm REVAMPING and REPOSTING, just loved this story, but now that I've been writing for awhile, I want to go back and make this better. Some of the story line will be different. Kash comes home for her father Otto Delaney's execution, will her love for Tig help her make it through, will it be enough to keep her in Charming. Rated M because it's Tig.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1….coming home

**Well this story was my very first story on Fan Fic and when I started it I was just learning who I was as a writer. This story has a very close spot to my heart. I decided I wanted to REPOST and REVAMP this story. I truly love the pairing of Kash/TIG. There will be changes to this story, things I want to fix. I will also be continuing the story and combining the story 'Growing up Tig's Girl' so that you get the whole version of this A/U story. **

**Thanks for checking this out again. I hope I've improved as a writer since I started! Have a great night! Enjoy! Kaye**

**-Forbidden No More-**

The parking lot of Teller-Morrow was like a beacon of light after her long drive. It had taken Kashmire four days to make the trip from Chicago to Charming. As she stepped from her 65 Mustang she drew in a tried breathe. The hot California sun mixed with the smells from the garage made Kashmire feel more at home then she had been in five years. She squared her shoulders and walked across the lot heading toward the office. The only sound was the echo of her heels on the hot pavement.

She stood in the doorway watching the woman behind the desk. Gemma Teller-Morrow was like a second mother to Kash as she grew up. Gemma was the sense to her mother Luann's wild side. Kash smirked knocking on the door. Gemma looked up and smiled at her, "Well look what the fucking cat drug in. Well don't just stand there, get the hell over here and hug me!"

Kash smiled walking into the warm embrace of her Aunt Gemma, "I missed you Auntie Gem."

Gemma pulled away staring at her, "Jesus but aren't you beautiful."

Kash blushed, "I bet you say that to all the girls."

Gemma hugged her again, "Bitch." The two women laughing as Gemma steered her into the garage, "They've been asking me every ten minutes if I had heard from you yet.

As soon as they were in the garage, she heard Jax, "Would you look at that, leave here a little skinny knocked kneed girl and come back a cover girl model."

Kash laughed as he scooped her up in his arms, "I don't know about the model part. How are you cuz?"

Jax sat her back down, "Well not as good as you are, but good."

Kash was picked back up from behind, she felt like a grizzly bear was crushing her, "OPIE! Put me down!"

Opie laughed setting her down. Kash turned letting the man give her a proper hug, "Hey big man. How are Lyla and the kids?"

Opie smiled, "They are great, can't wait to see you."

"Come on Op some of us what to kiss this young lasse too", Chibs basically pushed the big man out of the way, "Aye lasse come here and give us some love."

Kash kissed Chibs' cheeks, "I'm so glad to be home."

Chibs nodded, "Aye, and we're glad to have ya home dear heart."

Kash heard someone clear their throat and she turned around to stare into the crystal clear blue eyes of Alexander Trager. Kash swallowed hard, "Hey Tig."

Tig nodded, his eyes going over every inch of her, he couldn't believe his eyes. She was more beautiful then he remembered, "How ya doin' doll?"

Kash nodded her head, "Great. Good to see everyone." She turned from him almost painfully looking around at the others.

Gemma smiled, putting an arm around her shoulder, "Alright, let's get you all settled in. Come on boys bring her stuff into the apartment. Tara, Lyla and I spent the last three days un-Jaxing that room for you. I even got you new sheets."

Kash sighed, leaning her head on Gemma's shoulder, "Thanks Gem. But I can really stay at a hotel. I hate putting y'all out."

Gemma shook her head, "NO! I would've brought you home with me and Clay but Jax wants to keep you under lock and key until after everything is done.

Kash gave Gemma a weak smile, "Have you seen my dad?"

Gemma stopped brushing Kash's black hair from her face, "No baby, but Clay and Jax saw him the other day. You know we're here for you right? The club will take care of you. We owe you and your dad that much."

Kash hugged her, "I know. I'm doing alright."

Kash pulled back looking at the door of the clubhouse where Jax was bringing in a few of her boxes, "Jax do you think you could take me to Stockton to see my dad today?"

Jax nodded, "Yeah darlin'. We'll get these boxes unloaded and let you take a shower and then we'll go. I'll call Rosen and make sure it's all set. I know your dad will be glad to see you."

Kash nodded, letting Gemma walk her toward the apartment. She had come home to watch the execution of her father, Otto Delaney. She knew this was going to be the hardest thing she had ever done, but at least she was home and surrounded by people she loved.

**-Forbidden No More-**

The ride to Stockton was wonderful; Kash forgot how much she loved riding with Jax. He didn't go too fast, but didn't go too slow and took the curves and turns just right. By the time they got to the prison Kash felt relaxed. Jax told her he would wait outside and that she needed to take her time.

Kash entered the visitor center, a guard led her to a private visitor room, "Alright Miss. Delaney, we will bring your father in soon. Just need to go over some rules first. Touching is limited to five seconds at a time. If I have to tell you more than once your visit will be over. Remember you are not allowed to pass or take anything from the prisoner. Do you understand these rules?"

Kash nodded, "Yes, I understand."

The guard motioned to one of the two chairs, "Remain seated until the other guards have taken off his cuffs."

Kash nodded, her eyes watching the door where she knew her father would be entering from. Her knee bounced nervously not sure what to expect. She hadn't seen her father since she had been home three years before to bury her mother. It seemed death was what brought her home to Charming. The door opening brought her out of her own thoughts. She smiled up at her father as the guards uncuffed him.

Her father looked smaller since the last time she saw him. She knew that prison had been hard on him but she was ready for the sight in front of her. When she saw him last time he still had sight in both of his eyes. Now looking at him with the big bulky glasses with one side black out, she swallowed a sob before it could come out.

Otto stared at her, "What are you doing here baby girl?"

Kash's eyes welled up, "Hey daddy. I had to come, I wanted to see you. Please don't be mad, but I had to see you." A single tear slipped from her eye, before she could wipe it away, Otto was at his daughter's side hugging her tight against his chest.

Otto helped her into a chair, pulling the other chair close to her, "Come on now, let me look at you." Otto stroked her hair, trying to memorize her face. "God you look just like your mother…which is good because you sure as hell won't want to look like me."

They both shared a small laugh. Otto clasped her hand. "Baby why are you here. You don't need to be here and be part of this. The lawyer said you decided to be present for the execution. I don't want you there." Kash stood up and pulled her hand away.

She hugged herself, looking out the small window in the room, "I have to be there daddy. Someone has to be there for you. I know the things you did for the club were bad, but you're my dad and you only ever loved me and took care of me. I have to do this. You can't ask me to stay away. I love you too much daddy."

Otto watched as his daughter's shoulders slumped and a sob ripped from her throat. Otto sighed standing up he hugged her burying his nose in her hair, "Your hair smells like lavender…your mother's hair smelled like lavender. I have done a lot of bad in my life little girl and this is the way for me to pay for that bad. But in just five days I will be holding your mother again, the only woman I ever loved."

The guard cleared his throat, "Sorry Otto, keep the touching to a minimum."

Otto nodded, taking her hand and guiding her back to the chairs, "Listen, the only thing that kept me from going crazy was knowing what I had good waiting for me. You on the outside and your mom on the other side. The last time we talked I really gave you hell for Tig. There is a huge age difference and I don't know if after five years he is even interested, but if you love him be with him. I wish you had picked someone different but Tig will take care of you, protect you….think about it."

The guard shifted on his feet, "Sorry Otto, only five more minutes."

Kash smiled at her father through her tears, "I'm scared daddy. When you're gone I'll have no one left."

Otto tilted her head up so he could look into her hazel eyes, "Baby girl, you have the club and they are going to take care of you. You have to be strong in front of the club, especially Gemma. She's a tough bitch, doesn't deal with weakness well. But lean on them, lean on Tig. He'd cut his own hand off over letting you go through this alone. Just don't pull away. After everything is over, stay here for awhile. Jax and Clay will make sure you have the small savings your mother and I kept back for you. It should be enough for you to start a new life here. Stay close to them. But be strong."

The guard put a hand on Otto's shoulder, "Sorry, time's up."

Kash shook as the other guards came back in putting the cuffs on her father. Otto smiled at her, Kash pushed past the guards and wrapped her arms around her father, "I love you daddy."

Otto kissed the top of her head, "I love you too baby girl. See you tomorrow ok?"

Kash nodded, as one of the guards gently pulled her away from her father.

As Otto was being led out the door, he yelled to her over his shoulder, "You're the greatest thing I ever did Kashmire, the greatest thing." The door closed and Kash sat down hard on one of the chairs, sobbing. The guard waited for her to pull herself together. Once she had calmed down he led her back out to the visitor center. When she opened the door, Jax stood up from where he was leaning on his bike. He took one look at her face and opened his arms to her, she ran into his arms, burying her head into his kutte and she cried her heart out.

**-Forbidden No More-**

At church that afternoon they had discussed Otto's execution. Reporters were already swarming around the MC members about the death of their enforcer. Jax and Opie had brought up that these reporters were thirsty for blood so leaving Kashmire alone was out of the question.

Tig raised his hand, "I'll stay with her."

The table erupted in wolf whistles, everyone smirking at him for volunteering. He just shook his head and rolled his eyes. He couldn't help how he still felt for her after all this time. He had fallen in love with Kash when she was only sixteen, he kept his distance, but by the time she was a senior in high school the attraction was too much for both of them. By the time she was nineteen Otto found them in bed together and he had come close to beating the both of them to a bloody pulp. Clay had sat him down and told him to choose his kutte or Kash. Tig knew that she deserved more than what he could offer her, so he agreed to the plan. He took two of the croweaters back to his room and a bottle of Jack. LuAnn made sure that Kash showed up that night and she found him with the other women. He still could see the betrayal in her face when she opened the door and saw him. It broke her heart. The next day Luann packed her up and shipped her off to college in Chicago. When she came back for Luann's funeral she had stayed away from the clubhouse, he only saw her for a brief moment at the funeral and then she was gone again.

Since he had seen her that morning, he couldn't get his mind off her. He had fucked hundreds of woman, each time he did, he only saw her face.

After church the guys cleared out so Tig was left alone with her. When she got back from the prison she had gone straight back to the dorms. He figured she was exhausted from the drive and seeing Otto. He was stretched out across one of the couches when she walked into the clubhouse.

He looked up and his breath caught in his throat. She was wearing a pair of yoga shorts and a thin, tight tank top. Tig sat up and adjusted his pants, "Hey doll, can't sleep?"

Kash gave him a nervous smile, "I didn't know who had night watch. I was gonna warm up some soup that Gemma had sent over would you like some?"

Tig nodded, standing up, he watched her as she walked toward the kitchen. Her ass looking delicious in those little black shorts. She turned just in time to see him watching her. She smiled sheepishly, "Alex, soup?"

The only other person to use his real name was his mother, but something about the way she said it, made it sound right.

Tig smiled, "I love Gemma's cooking….count me in. I am gonna walk the grounds and check to make sure we are locked up tight. Be right back"

When he returned he found her sitting at the bar with two hot bowls of soup. She smiled up at him, "Hey do you mind if I turn on the radio?" Tig shook his head no, watching as she jumped up, "I forgot crackers, do you want a beer?"

Tig smiled, "A beer would be great doll."

**-Forbidden No More-**

Tig was having the best fucking dream of his life. He was lying in a big fluffy bed; Kash was on top of him naked, her black hair fanning out around her. She was smiling at him and placing small kisses on his chest. He had this dream a million times over the last five years, but this one was better. It was like he could almost hear her screaming….his eyes snapped open. He was hearing her scream.

Tig drew his gun and ran to the apartment, when he flung open the door; she was curled up in a ball, crying into her knees. Tig wiped his face with his hand, "Doll, what the hell?"

Kash looked up at him, tears streaming down her face, "I'm sorry….I was…it was….I was at the execution. It was awful. He was screaming and there was nothing I could do. Oh God Alex, how am I going to do this?"

Tig sighed, sitting down on the bed, wrapping an arm around her, "Come on doll, it won't be like that. I know this sucks, but I'll be there with you the whole time."

Kash looked at him, "You'll come with me?"

Tig nodded, stroking her hair, "Yeah, I'll come with you if you want. I won't let you go through this alone."

Kash nodded, burying her head back into his chest, "Thank you Alex. I'm trying to be strong."

Tig sighed, "I know doll. I know."

Once she had settled down, he laid her back down on the bed, covering her up. He started to stand up to leave and she caught his wrist, "Will you lay with me until I fall asleep?"

Tig sighed, "I don't know if that's a good idea."

Kash pleaded to him, "Please, just above the sheets, I don't want to be alone right now."

Tig nodded, setting his gun on the night stand and sliding in next to her. She laid her head on his chest and let the sound of his heart beat lull her to sleep.

**-Forbidden No More-**

Tig awake to the sound of the shower. Lazily he looked at the clock, shit he overslept…he had to be in chapel in ten minutes. He had wanted to be up and waiting in the clubhouse so that no one knew that he had slept in her room. He sighed sitting up rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Kash came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her she gave him a sweet smile, "Hey, thanks for last night."

Tig nodded, "No problem. I have to go. I have church."

Kash nodded, "Ok, I'll see you soon."

Tig left heading to his dorm room he cleaned up and changed his clothes. When he got to the bar, Chibs was smirking at him, "Morning brother, how is she this morning?"

Tig sighed, taking a cup of coffee that one of the prospects offered him, "She's having a rough time. Woke up screaming last night, dreaming about the execution. I stayed with her, nothing happened."

Chibs nodded his head, "I know brother, I checked on her when I got here and didn't see your ugly ass out here. For what it's worth, if ya bring it ta the club, I'd vote for the two of ya ta be together."

Tig nodded, as Chibs clapped him on the back, "Thanks man. I don't know if she's looking for that. She just needs a friend right now."

At chapel they discussed the execution and their deal with the Irish.

Clay sighed, "The new Irish agent will be here next week to show us some new toys. I need to make sure everyone of his needs or wants is met. This guy is a new up and comer, we need to make sure we tell Emily Duncan to get the girls in line. Need to make sure he has a warm body every night he's here. Now how was night watch?" Clay looked at Tig while the rest of the table began to snicker.

Tig sighed, "Nothing happened. She had a bad dream and wanted me to stay with her, so I did. Chibs will tell you clothes were on and everything."

Jax laughed, "What was her dream about a big snake?"

Bobby started laughing, slapping Jax on the back. Tig flipped the two of them off, "Laugh it up assholes, it wasn't like that."

Chibs glared at Jax, "The lasse is here to watch her father die. It's not a laughing matter."

Clay held his hand up, "Alright, alright, knock it off. Chibs is right; Kash is going through a hell of a thing. She's always been a good kid; we need to help her through this however we can. But Tig remember what Otto wants, until I clear it with him about the two of you, keep it in your pants."

Tig nodded, "Yeah, I got ya boss. In my pants."

Clay slammed the gravel down, "Alright go work before my old lady has her shoe up all our asses. Tig hang back a sec."

Once everyone was gone, Clay sighed, looking at his SAA, "I'm going to see Otto today. I plan on asking about you and Kash. The way I see this she's gonna need someone to help her though all this shit. You want to be there for her?"

Tig stared at his rings on his hands, slowly looking up at Clay, "I still love her."

Clay nodded standing he put a hand on Tig's shoulder, "Alright brother, I'll see what I can do."

**-Forbidden No More-**

Clay and Jax waited patiently for them to bring Otto to the visiting room. When Otto came in they stood and each hugged the man. Otto sat down across the table from them, "How's my girl holding up?"

Clay sighed, "She's doing great. We have everything in place for her. Gemma has the money ready and even found her a place to stay near us. Real cute two bedroom house. I need to know what your feelings are about her and Tig?"

Otto ran a hand through his hair, "Five years ago, I would've told you to kill the mother fucker, but now with me leaving I don't know anyone else I would rather have watch out for her. Does he still want the job?"

Clay smiled, "Yeah, yeah he does. He still loves her. When she left and you got put away he was lost for a long time. I haven't seen him this happy in years."

Jax nodded, "You know I can't stand the guy, but Clay's right. He carries about her and we'll all watch out for her."

Otto gave them a weak smile, "Well that's all I need to hear. Tell him he has my blessing; just promise me if he hurts her, you'll take care of it as if she was your own daughter."

Clay reached across the table grabbing his friend's hand, "You have my word."

**Alright there is the first chapter! Let me know if you like this better! Have a great night! Kaye**


	2. Saying Goodbye

Chapter 2…..Saying Goodbye

**I really want to thank those of you that were glad I was redoing this story. There are just parts of this one that I hated so much and thought I could make it better. I loved this story but wasn't all that proud of it. I did get one really nasty guest message about how stupid revamping a BAD story was. Well that's why you write revamping in the summary so that people who read the first one don't read it again if they don't want to. I'm doing this more for me, so I'm continuing. I thank you all for continuing to read!**

**Ok, here is the next update! Hugs you all! Kaye**

**-Forbidden No More-**

The next four days were a blur of visits to her dad. She even got to eat with him the night before the execution. Her dad picked a steak dinner for his last meal, they sat and laughed enjoying just being together. Tig was always around, hovering in the background, but after that first night he didn't stay at the clubhouse anymore.

Now they were in the car heading toward the prison, the gates were crowded with protestors some were for the death penalty while others were against. Tig had been true to his word he was sitting next to her, his hand in hers. Jax and Tara were in the front seat, both Jax and Tig had left their kuttes back at the clubhouse because they weren't allowed in the prison. Rosen had worked on getting super permission for Tig to go with her to the execution. Tig knew she would need him, he had fought tooth and nail in church when Jax said he would go with her, but in the end Clay knew how much it would mean to Kash to have Tig by her side.

Tig walked around to her door and opened the door for her. As she was getting out of the car she was overwhelmed by the number of people. There were victim's families; rival club families, civil rights activists, and all of them were so emotional. Someone screamed from the crowd, "YOUR FATHER IS A BABY KILLER"…it was followed by a bottle. It hit Kash in the head. The next thing she remembered was Tig's worried face above her. He had carried her inside the prison's visitor center. Tara was applying pressure to her forehead. Jax was yelling orders to the prison personnel.

Kash touched her head moaning, Tig gently moved her hand, "Don't move baby…some mother fucker hit you with a beer bottle"

"Let me sit up I am fine….please I have to see my dad…don't let them keep me from him"

Tig slowly let her sit up, as Tara came over with a first aid kit. Tara carefully cleaned it up, "Kash it's deep, but I'm going to use the skin glue to close it up. After we're done here I think we need to have you checked out at the hospital." Kash nodded, her eyes welling up. Tara hugged her whispering into her ear, "It's gonna be ok sweetie, we won't leave you alone."

Kash nodded, letting Tig hug her close to his side. This was going to be much harder than she thought.

A few minutes later the warden appeared, "It's time Miss. Delaney if you and Mr. Trager will follow me."

Tig grabbed ahold of Kash's hand as they walked slowly toward the execution chamber. Kash takes a steadying breath, inching closer to Tig's side, afraid if she didn't she would pass out.

The warden stops and smiles sadly at her, "Miss Delaney, I am so sorry for your loss. We will be bringing him in a few minutes. You can have time to say good bye. Then we will take him into the room. He will be strapped to the table. Now the curtains will open and you will be able to see him and he will be able to see you. He will also be seen by the other people in the victims' gallery. He will be allowed to say a short statement and then we will give him the injection. Do you have any questions?"

Kash nodded her head, her voice sounding like someone else's, "I understand, thank you."

The warden nodded slowly then turned to disappear down the hallway. Tig wrapped an arm around her shoulders, leaning over he kissed the side of her head, "I'm right here baby doll, not leaving you." She nodded her head and rested it against his chest, closing her eyes trying to settle her own nerves. The beating of his heart having a calming effect on her. Her head snapped up when she heard footsteps coming toward them. She stood swaying a little, Tig stood with her, putting a steading hand on her back.

As the guards round the corner she saw her father. Otto smiled at her, "There's my girl, see guys I told you she was a looker."

Kash swallowed back a sob, she went to reach for her father, but a guard stopped her, "Miss we will uncuff his arm chains and then you only have a few minutes…..I'm sorry." Kash nodded and waited while they freed her father's hands.

Otto reached for her as soon as he was free, pulling her to him. Kash couldn't stop the sobs that ripped from her thoart. Otto rubbed her back, kissing her hair, "Don't cry little girl, in a few minutes I will be with your momma and we will finally be together. Nothing to stand in our way anymore."

Kash hiccupped a sob, "No daddy I don't want you to go…."

Otto gave Tig a sad smile over her shoulder, "Hush now baby….just hush, I made these choices and I'm sorry those choices have hurt her. This is the outlaw way, you know that, we live by the sword and die by the sword." Otto letting a few tears fall from his eyes, passes Kash over to Tig. Tig has to struggle a little to get her to stay in his arms. Otto sighed, "Trigger, you take real good care of my girl now. I'm counting on you."

Tig nods, "Aboustely." Tig kisses her head, his arms wrapped protectively around her.

The guard nods to Otto, Otto steps forward enough so he can kiss his daughter's cheek one more time, "Remember don't cry baby girl, be brave. I want to look into your eyes as I slip off to your mother. So I need you to be strong for me. You are one hell of a woman Kashmire Ann, I love you so much baby. Now daddy has to go."

Tig can feel tears biting at his eyes as he tightens his hold on Kashmire as they lead Otto into the execution chamber. Otto looks over his shoulder, "Be brave baby girl….be a brave girl for daddy." The door slams shut and the only noise in the corridor is the sound of Kash's sobs. Tig holds her as she crumbles toward the floor.

Tig holds her, "Come on doll, you heard him. He needs you to be strong."

Kash slowly pulls herself from the floor to stand in front of the window that is covered with a thick curtain. She squares her shoulders, "I have to smile at him, I want the last thing he sees is me smiling. Help me do this Alex, please help me."

Tig stands up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist, he kisses the top of her head, "I'm here baby doll, I'm here."

A moment later the curtain opens, Kash puts her hands over Tig's on her waist, as she stares at her father that is now strapped to the table. Otto looks over at her and smiles, she smiles back. Otto mouths I love you to her and she feels Tig's arms wrap around her tighter, as if he is reminding her he was right there with her.

The warden steps up and reads the charges against him, then he looks at Otto, "Do you have anything you'd like to say before your sentence is carried out?"

Otto's bottom lip quivers as he smiles at Kash, "My only regret is that my choices took me from my daughter. I love you baby girl, but remember I loved, rode, and lived the outlaw life."

The warden nodded, stepping toward the guards in the room. Otto laid his head back on the table, making sure he could still see Kash. His eyes started to get heavy. Kash sobbed as she watched him quietly drift away. The curtain closed and Kash crumbled, sobs ripping through her body so hard that Tig struggled not to drop her. He eased down with her cradling her in his arms, Kash sobbed, "No….daddy…no….let me see him….I'm not ready…."

Tig rocked her back and forth, "Shhh….come on doll it's over baby. It's alright."

Kash didn't remember him carrying her to the car, things were a blur. Tara turned to her when they were in the car, "Kash do you want something for your nerves?"

Tig waved her off, holding her closer to him as they drove back to the clubhouse. He had wanted her in his life, hell in his arms for so long, but he hated what it took for her to be there. He would be strong for her, if it was the last thing he ever did, he could do this for her.

**-Forbidden No More-**

That night Kash woke up in the dorm room. She pulled herself from the bed and sat on the edge looking around the room. She heard a soft knock on the door, "Come in."

Gemma came in giving her a sad smile, "Hey baby girl, we have a whole clubhouse full of guys here to pay their respects to your daddy. Do you think you feel good enough to come out and see everyone?"

Kash gave her a slow nod, Gemma grabbed her a pair of black jeans and a black tee shirt from her bag, "Come on baby I'll help you get ready."

Kash was quiet as Gemma helped her fix her hair and makeup. When she was done Gemma stepped back and smiled, "Damn I hate how pretty you are."

Kash gave her a little half laugh, "Sure who wouldn't want all this."

Gemma helped her up, "What shoes do you want?"

Kash grabbed a pair of black flats, Gemma raised an eyebrow, "No heels?"

Kash huffed, "I don't give a shit what I look like." She slipped on her shoes and gave Gemma a sad smile, "Let's go." Gemma wrapped an arm around her and walked her into the bar.

Tig was at the bar drinking from a bottle of Jack when she walked in. He could tell that she was barely holding it together. He got up and walked over to her, giving her a smile, "Hey doll, want to say hi to the guys?"

Kash smiled, wrapping an arm around his waist. Tig led her into the mass of men in kuttes, there were members from every charter, they grabbed her hugged her, told her how sorry they were. Some of them she remembered, but most of them knew her father but not her. She was holding up really well until the jukebox started playing 'Son of a Preacher Man'. Clay looked at her standing next to the jukebox, he raised his glass and toasted her father, "To your dad." A chorus of 'to Otto' filled the air, Kash nodded, looking at the floor, it was all too much for her.

She pushed her way through the crowd and headed out into the fresh air. She took deep glups of air, looking around at the crowd outside. She took a deep breath squaring her shoulders she headed around the side of the clubhouse and started walking toward the street. She wasn't sure how long she walked until she heard the sound of a bike slowing down .

Kash looked over her shoulder to see Tig getting off his bike, she stood there hugging herself, not looking at him, "I just had to get out of there."

Tig nodded, coming to stand in front of her, "I understand, but it isn't safe out here at night alone doll. You know that, why don't I take you back."

Kash shook her head, "NO, I don't want to go back there right now. I need the quiet."

Tig nodded, "Alright, why don't I take you to Gemma's then. Just let me call and let them know I found you. Alright?"

Kash just nodded, not looking at him, she was too afraid she would cry. Over the past five years she had learned to take care of herself, she didn't need anyone to take care of her. What she needed right now was time to be alone and deal with all the noise in her head.

Tig pulled out his phone and called Gemma, "Hey Gem, I got her. No she fine, just wants to be alone right now. Yeah, I'm going to take her back to your place. Yeah I'll call later." Tig snapped his phone shut and guided her to the bike. He was worried about her, she was pale and hadn't said anything. Tig sighed, "Take the helmet and hold on baby." Kash nodded getting on the back of the bike, Tig fired up the bike and headed toward Gemma's hoping that a little rest and quiet would help her.

**-Forbidden No More-**

Kash woke up with a warm hard breathing pillow underneath. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked around the room, realizing that she was at Gemma's house. She looked up at Tig and the night before came rushing back to her. She had broken down when he got her there, he had held her till she exhausted herself falling asleep in his arms. She gently pushed herself off him and headed into the dining room. Clay was sitting there reading the paper and he smiled at her when she entered, "Morning little one, feeling any better?"

Kash grabbed a cup of coffee, making sure to refill Clay's for him. She sat down at the table taking a deep breath, "I'm better. Sorry I left last night."

Clay shook his head, "Don't worry about it. Everyone understands, just remember you have family. We're here for you sweetie. Gem ran to get your dress from the clubhouse, she should be back soon. We'll leave for the funeral from here."

Kash nodded, "Thank you for taking care of all the arrangements."

Clay gave her a smile, "No problem. Your dad didn't want a big fuss, and he figured calling hours would just drag things out for you. We'll get you through all this and then we'll get you set up in your place. Gem said you're thinking about opening a club here."

Kash nodded sipping her coffee, "Yeah, I want to use the money dad said had been set aside for me. He wanted me to stick around Charming for awhile and I'm use to working. Starting the club will keep me busy."

Clay patted her hand, "I'm real glad you're going to be sticking around, maybe not as happy as some people." Clay motioned to the living room doorway where Tig was leaning watching them. Tig gave her a smirk and headed toward the coffee maker.

Tig sat down next to her leaning his head on her shoulder, "I'm so tired. Can't we go back to bed."

Kash chuckled, "I don't think Gemma would like that much."

Tig kissed her neck groaning as he sat up, "Yeah, but after this we need to go to bed for a week." He wiggled his eyebrows at her and Kash smirked trying to focus on her coffee, she adored Tig, but she couldn't let him back into her life. She had to stand on her own, she had to prove she was strong enough to do this on her own.

**Alright, I'm changing a lot. I thought at the first part of this story I made her too weak. So she's going to give Tig a run for his money. I hope you liked it! Hugs, Kaye**


End file.
